


I'll Do Your Bidding

by DrownedInMoonlight



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charity Auctions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedInMoonlight/pseuds/DrownedInMoonlight
Summary: Howard has gotten Peggy into some pretty tricky situations over the years. The most current being an auction where a date with her is the prize. Oh boy, does he owe her for this.





	I'll Do Your Bidding

“Howard, you have got to be kidding me.”

“Come on, Peg. You know I wouldn’t ask you if I had any other options. I’m desperate here.”

“You know your fair share of women. Actually, you know quite a few men’s fair share of women, can’t you ask one of them?” Peggy inquired.  
Howard was a good friend to her, though he was quite a pain in her arse even on his best days.

“I’ve asked everyone I could think of. The only gal that agreed couldn’t do it so last minute.”  
Howard was to the point of begging. She was the only option he had left.

Peggy let out a sigh. “You’re a cad.”

“So, is that a yes?”

She hesitated “….Yes.” 

He excitedly wrapped her up in a bear hug and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek before dashing for the exit, just dodging the slap he knew was coming. Before the door closed he popped his head back in.  
" Be here by 7:00 and make sure you wear somethin’ green. I owe ya one, Peg.”

And so here she was at 6:45 pm on a Friday evening waiting backstage for the events to begin. She wore an emerald green dress that ended just above the knee. It really was a gorgeous dress. Cut just low enough to show a bit of cleavage yet keeping the décolletage classy and cinching at the waist giving her already curvy figure an even more defined hourglass shape. She was wearing a pair of black high heels to further elongate her legs. Her dark hair was curled perfectly and she topped the look off with a coat of her signature red lipstick. She looked good and she knew it. As much as she detested being auctioned off for a date to the highest bidder, no one bidding was even more mortifying, though she hated to admit it. 

Just as she was beginning to lose her patience a spotlight shone down towards the center of the stage and there appeared Howard dressed to the nines in a black tuxedo, microphone already in hand.  
“Gentleman, I’m so glad you were able to make it out tonight. I can promise you that you won’t regret it. I’ve got some of the most gorgeous ladies backstage just waiting to be bid on by some of the city’s most eligible bachelors.”

The evening was underway and as it should happen Peggy was the last to be auctioned off. The rest of the women seemed to be having an okay time. They all had decent bids though not all of them ended up with the cream of the crop. Finally, she heard Howard announcing her. 

“I hope you fellas saved some cash because this next gal is a real catch. She’s smart as a whip and a real looker, too. Let’s face it, she’s a knockout and could knock you out but don’t tell her I said that.”  
A few of the men chuckled at Howard’s description.  
“Alright, Peg, come on out here.”

Peggy walked towards the stage repeating the mantra in her head that had gotten her through the night so far “It’s for a good cause. It’s for a good cause.” She stopped in the center of the stage and waited. The spotlight found its way to her and the bidding began. 

She heard a few bids coming from different areas of the room and soon she was up to $400. She was just about to let out a sigh of relief when she heard a voice from the back of the room pipe up.

“$500”

She’d know that voice anywhere. It belonged to the same man she spent so long trying to convince herself she was in love in. The same man who, upon her breaking up with him, sent her countless texts and left numerous messages trying to get her back. The same man who she foolishly believed had taken the hint that she did not want to be with him and had given up. Fred.

Her blood ran cold. He could not win a date with her. She had to find a way out of this. Anything. She’d buy herself if she had to. As she was calculating how much money she could spend on herself another voice joined the mix.

“$600”

Was that? No, it couldn’t be. 

But then, pushing his way toward the front of the crowd, appeared the man who had occupied so many of her fantasies as of late, Steve. She and Steve worked together at the S.S.R. and, having both served, connected almost instantly. She was with Fred and he with his horrid (now ex) girlfriend Lorraine when they met but a friendship blossomed. He knew all about her problems with Fred and had been a listening ear and designated driver for her on more than one occasion. Now that they were both single they teased each other and flirted but neither had crossed that line to more than friends. Not that Peggy hadn’t thought about. Oh, she thought about it. And what great thoughts they were.  
Steve made eye contact with her from in front of the stage and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

“$700.” They heard from the back of the room once again. Steve must have noticed Peggy visibly stiffen because without a second’s hesitation he spoke loudly.

“$800.” He locked eyes with her and Peggy could swear she could hear her heart beating and wondered if anyone else in the room could, too.  
It was silent for a few seconds and Howard began counting off. 

“Going once. Going twice.” Howard was announcing when they heard

“$900.” Fred yelled out once again.

“1000.” Steve answered, not even bothering to let his gaze waver from Peggy.

The air in the room was thick. It was silent, everyone waiting to see what Fred would do next.  
He finally shouted up towards Steve, “You know what, you can have her. I’m done.”

Angry at having been outbid, Fred turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Not letting the outburst ruin his emceeing Howard hopped back on the mic.  
“Going once. Going twice. Sold to the tall drink of water in the front row.” He exclaimed. 

He turned towards Peggy and waggled his eyebrows, “You think this makes us even, Pal?”

Peggy just shook her head as Steve made his way up to the stage to “claim his prize.” He walked up to her and took her by the hand, laying a chaste kiss upon it before releasing her. He left her with a wink as he strolled up to the booth to pay his bill.

After the auction had come to a close and the few guests left finished mingling, Peggy went to find Steve. She was so grateful that he had saved her from having to go on a date with Fred but, there was no way she was letting him spend $1000 on her. She found him standing near the corner of the room with a glass of punch. She didn’t really know where to start with this conversation. It shouldn’t be that hard, he was one of her best friends for Christ’s sake.

“Hey.” She began. He looked up at her with his deep blue eyes as he set his glass down on the table.

“ I don’t even know how to begin to thank you for that. You didn’t have to spend all that money and I’ll be more than willing to reimburse you.” 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “There’s nothing to thank me for. I couldn’t stand to let that creep get a date with you. I mean, I couldn’t stand to let….ya know what, never mind.” Steve trailed off. He looked down as a blush began to form on his face.

“Steve, come on. What is it? You know you can tell me anything.” Peggy prodded. She reached a perfectly manicured hand up to settle under his chin, lifting his head until he was making eye contact with her once more. 

He let out a deep breath and quickly murmured “I couldn’t stand to let Fred get a date with you. But, really I couldn’t stand to let anyone that wasn’t me get a date with you.”

A look of surprise showed on Peggy’s face as she registered what he was saying before a grin slowly made its way to her features.  
Peggy took a step towards him. “You could have just asked, you know.” 

Steve swallowed. “You mean, you’d want to…”

He was cut off by Peggy taking another step toward him. She gripped the lapel of his jacket with one hand and wound the other around his neck to card it through his hair. She brought his face down to meet hers and brushed her lips teasingly across his. Steve’s brain seemed to finally catch on to the turn of events as he wrapped one arm around Peggy’s waist to rest on the small of her back and the other to tangle in her hair. Feeling his hand move to her hair, Peggy pressed her lips firmly to Steve’s and let herself get lost in the feeling of him. She felt his lips part slightly and she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth giving it a small nip before soothing it with her tongue and releasing him with a “pop.” The pair looked into each other’s eyes before Peggy spoke again.

“Next time you want to take me on a date you can just ask and save yourself $1000.” She teased good-naturedly.

Steve chuckled. “Sounds good but, let’s get our first one in the works before I ask you on another.” 

“Alright.” She answered. “Next Saturday. At the Stork Club. Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?”

He laughed. He did tend to run late. And after almost two years working together she knew it, too. 

“You’ve got it. You know, I still don’t know how to dance.”

“I’ll show you how. Just be there.” She told him.

“We’ll have the band play something slow. I’d hate to step on your…”

Peggy cut him off with a quick kiss.

“It doesn’t matter how you dance.” She stated. “It matters who you’re dancing with.”

“You just need the right partner?” Steve asked.

“Exactly.” Peggy agreed. “The right partner.”


End file.
